


Well Defined

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Games, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike turns the tables on Wes with a game he's invented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Defined

“So when you asked me if I wanted to go where no man had gone before, you were relying on a dictionary definition of ‘man’ to make you not a pants on fire liar?” Spike asked.

Wesley, who had shuddered deliciously as cool, slicked vampire bits and bobs had entered him, but not flinched at a novel sensation as much he should have done, nodded. “More or less.”

“Would have fucked you anyway, Wes. Didn’t have to play me by pretending Angel didn’t have you first.”

Wesley shrugged without a hint of apology. Spike studied him with an expressionless face. “Want to play another game?”

“Perhaps,” Wesley said cautiously.

“Dictionary game – ever hear of it?” As Spike had just invented it, Wesley’s puzzled headshake was only to be expected. “Pick three letters, Wesley.”

“Not until I know what happens after that,” Wesley said, rolling onto his back and smiling up at the ceiling as if he didn’t think it would be too bad, whatever it was.

“Trust me.”

Spike’s voice was mild enough to be a warning but Wesley seemed to be oblivious to the ‘Danger, Will Robinson!’ atmosphere. “Oh, very well. I’ll just have to go with ‘O’, ‘E’ and ‘D’ won’t I?”

Spike grinned, relaxing enough to appreciate the reference. “I can work with that,” he assured him. “Think you can stay still without me making it so you don’t have any choice?”

“I’m bound to say ‘yes’ if you think about it logically,” Wesley said lazily, stretching out and looking drowsy and replete. ‘That implies it’ll be painful and I’d want to be able to stop you, which I couldn’t do if I were tied.”

“Not painful,” Spike said. “Might tickle...”

“Do your worst.”

Spike chuckled. “Oh, you’re going to regret those three words, pet...”

Twenty minutes later, Wesley was gasping, shuddering, and one lick away from broken. Spike eyed him with a sombre satisfaction and gave it to him, one final, teasingly light, tantalizingly brief swipe of the tip of his tongue across the head of Wesley’s cock, the only part of his body that had been touched, no matter how much he’d demanded, pleaded and questioned. Wesley came, howling Spike’s name, which was fair enough, Spike supposed, then curled around Spike, pressing up against him as if to make up for the endless minutes of not being touched. Spike smoothed a hand over Wesley’s back forgivingly and kissed the damp hair tickling his chin.

“Work it out, did you? What I did?”

Wesley nodded without speaking.

“Tell me, then,”

He felt Wesley’s lips press against his shoulder in a soft kiss and then Wesley pulled away and tilted his head back. “Oral sex...”

“Yeah.”

“On the end?”

“Heh. Yeah, just the end.”

“Of my dick.”

“That’s right. Clever, Wes.”

“You couldn’t have been a bit more...forceful about it? Thrown in the odd bit of suction?”

Spike shook his head looking shocked. “I was doing it...delicately,” he explained.

“That’s two ‘D’s,” Wesley objected.

“You stuttered.”


End file.
